


Magic Herbs

by simsadventures



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, herbs, magic herbs, virgin Ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: You hear how Margrethe and Freydis talk about Ivar and his abilities in bed, and plan to show him as well, as everybody else, what Ivar can really do. With a little help.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Magic Herbs

You could hear them even when you slept, and you couldn’t even imagine what Ivar was going through himself. Well, from the little you saw of him, you assumed he was more pissed than usual, and that was a lot even for him.   
You and Ivar had been friends since you could remember, Not that you weren’t friends with the rest of the Lothbroks, of course you were. But Ivar, he was just special to your heart. Sure, he had his ups and downs, but who didn’t, right? Well, anybody who knew Ivar knew that this was an understatement of the year, but that wasn’t important.   
Knowing Ivar as well as you did, you knew how vital legacy and authority were to him. He craved to be praised and loved, not only because he was the youngest of the children, but also because of his disability. Being born with non-functioning legs was a curse for him, and he believed that the gods hated him, and that was why they put the burden on him. No matter how much you told him that he was amazing even without legs, he wouldn’t hear you.   
You were his friend, in his eyes, you were obliged to tell him things he wanted to hear. It was the others that he was concerned about. All the talk in the city whenever he first crawled and then walked with his crutch. Walking by his side, you always tried to make him see that he was more than just his legs, but he wouldn’t hear none of it. Sure, he was the most determined of the brothers, presumably the one who actually used his brain as well as his muscles. But that wasn’t enough for him. Ivar wanted to be the best of the best, and he wanted his actions to speak louder than his legs, really. 

And because he was young and, quite honestly, beautiful prince, but despite all that, his legs seemed to have been an obstacle in his love life. Not that you minded not seeing some beautiful woman majestically walking by his side while you would have been long forgotten, but you had to wish him all the best even at this front, however your heart screamed against it.   
So, you weren’t surprised when you heard that the boys persuaded Margrethe, who was, as you called her, the royal whore, to sleep with Ivar. But, apparently, it was not only his legs that didn’t work. You didn’t want to believe it. There was something in the back of your mind telling you that she just didn’t put enough effort into it. But it still broke your heart a little that he asked Margrethe and not you. But you bit back your remarks and smiled reassuringly after he told you that the gods officially hated him and wouldn’t even wish him an heir.   
You dismissed it, telling him that when the right time came, he would come too.   
Spending more and more time with Ivar, you felt that there finally might be a chance of him seeing more in you than just his trusted friend. But then, faith stroke again and brought Freydis into your way. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, and Ivar was absolutely mesmerised by her. While she was just a thrall, Ivar freed her easily and started spending more and more time with her again, forgetting you once again.   
This time, you devoted your energy to something better than just moping about your love for the said prince, and so you asked your grandmother to finish teaching you about herbs. It had been a life-long passion of hers, the whole town knowing her as the Herb Lady, and since there was very little prospect of a better future for you, you decided that going in your grandmother’s footsteps was good enough for you.

It wasn’t like Ivar threw you out of his life altogether, because everybody knew he could never do that. You were the only person he never really yelled at because he cared deeply for you. But he would never admit it, not out loud anyway. While he was spending most of his free time with Freydis, there were days that her constant nagging and gods-obsession were too much for him and he needed to distance himself from her. And you were like a breath of fresh air for him, especially around your little garden where you grew things Ivar never even heard of.   
“And this is what again? The thing looking like a weird cone with spikes?” Ivar pointed his hand one afternoon, and you had to stifle a laugh at his description.   
“That’s turmeric, Ivar. I told you about it, and I actually gave it to you in the powder form a few weeks ago, when you were feeling sick to your stomach. It helps with digestions, actually, and I’ve heard that in some places of the world, they use it to give their food more flavour,” you smiled as your hands played with the ground, kneading it between your fingers and sifting through the roots to separate the good from the old ones. It fascinated Ivar, how delicate you were with the herbs and plants in front of you, and it drew a small smile to his lips.   
“Right, I do not have a memory for these things, you know that, Y/N,” he smirked and wanted to say something else, but then both of you heard the familiar voice of his… lover, or whatever the hell she was, and Ivar sighed and waved goodbye, as he slowly walked away from you. 

It was weeks later when you were walking towards the Great Hall when you saw Freydis stomping away from there, pissed off expression across her face as he huffed and cursed under her breath. You had no intention of stopping her, but the moment she saw you, she walked towards you and stopped too close to you for you to feel comfortable.   
“I could have been a queen, but that cripple can’t even make his dick work. I can see the heart eyes you make at him every time you see him, so now you can have him. Him and his worthless dick and legs and all that. He is too much work anyway, for me to put up with it willingly,” she spat in your face, and you’ve had enough with her.   
You had no idea where the rage came from, but before you knew it, you slapped Freydis across that smug and annoying face of hers, drawing a gasp from her lips, quickly followed by a shriek when she finally comprehended what had happened. 

“Nobody, and I mean nobody talks about the prince this way. Especially not somebody acting like he was the fucking sun only to leave him the second things got a little harder. Go and never return, or I’ll make sure you get punished the way you deserve,” you sneered, and without further hesitation, Freydis turned on her heel and rushed away from you and the Great Hall.   
You almost ran towards Ivar’s room, afraid in what mental state you might find him, but when you knocked on the room, he appeared, unfazed and calm as ever.   
“Why do you look so scared, my Y/N?” Ivar asked, his brows knitting together at the prospect of somebody hurting and scaring you.   
“I met Freydis on my way here, and I thought… well I thought you’d be angry and so I rushed to be your comfort if you needed me,” you almost whispered, now a little ashamed that you were so quick to assume Ivar would even need you as his comfort. But he just smiled at you and beckoned for you to come in.   
When you were both seated, he sighed heavily and turned his face to look at you properly.   
“I’ve failed, Y/N. I tried to listen to you when you said it was just Margrethe and her ugly face that made me not attracted to her. But I found out that no matter how beautiful Freydis was, there was nothing she could do to make me excited if you know what I mean. I will never find the pleasure in a woman, and it’s yet another thing that makes me different from everyone else,” he talked, and your heart broke. 

“Stop it, Ivar. Just because it didn’t work out this time doesn’t mean there was no way-“   
“When the word gets out, and I’m sure that will happen very soon, do you think there will be one woman in Kattegat that will even look my way? Huh? I’m a cripple who can’t even make his cock to stand up. I’ll be the laughing matter of everybody, can’t you understand?” Ivar suddenly yelled so harshly that you actually flinched from the tone. This was the Ivar everybody was afraid of, and you felt that you kind of understood them. But you wouldn’t let him intimidate you!  
“You know what? I have an idea, are you willing to listen or are you going to whine like a little babe here?” You asked with the same fervour, and Ivar raised his brown but nodded his head to signal that he was ready to hear whatever you had to say, and even a glimpse of regret crossed his face at his own behaviour.   
“What if I told you that I might have a remedy or sorts?”   
“I’m listening,” Ivar sat up straighter, his eyes gleaming with a sudden surge of hope.   
“My grandma told me about some herbs that she heard could be of help here. They are not going to heal, but they might encourage if you know what I mean. I think it’s worth the try,” you thought out loud. 

“You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention,” Ivar said excitedly, and you smiled at the boyish smile on his face. This was the Ivar you knew and loved.   
“Good! I will prepare it for you, it is a combination of red ginseng and golden root, and I will also make a healing rune just for you so that it might have the gods’ blessing as well,” you told him your plan, and despite the slight issue he had with standing up, Ivar pretty sprung up to his feet and pulled you in a bear hug. You melted in his arms, and hugged him back, revelling in the moment of calm between the two of you.   
“But how am I going to try it if nobody wants to be near me?” Ivar sighed as he pulled away, and your face sulked with his words. But you had enough.   
“Is it so difficult for you to imagine that there would be women actually interested in you? That some people see you for who you are, and not for what you think you are?” You asked, courage spurring you.   
“Name one, I’m begging you,” Ivar said with a challenge in his voice, almost mocking you, trying to prove that there was nobody like that in the town.   
“I, for example. But I’m nothing to you, right? Just a friend, somebody you can turn to, and that’s ok, I’m in peace with my faith, but don’t say there aren’t people who are interested in you, or who see beyond your legs,” you said as you stormed towards the door, and not needing to hear Ivar’s disgust over your feelings for him, you ran out of there and back to the safety of your little home. 

Ivar stood gaping after you, not really sure what had just happened. It couldn’t be, could it? You, his beautiful, caring, intelligent best friend, liked him? In this way? That just wasn’t possible. Ivar spent many dreamless nights in his boyhood thinking about you, and how he could tell you that he wanted to kiss you, wanted to feel your enticing lips on his, but he always told himself that better than making a fool of himself he would just be quiet forever. Because there was no chance you would be interested in him, and he would rather have you as a best friend, always close than hearing you say the words of harsh rejection to him. But he had been blind, apparently, and he cursed loudly, throwing his crutch across the room, falling on the bed with his head in his hands, cursing the gods for not showing him sooner.   
—-

When the initial anger and sadness left your body, you got to work on making the promised remedy for Ivar. You knew he wouldn’t care to let you help in a bodily manner, but at least you hoped he would accept the herbs that could potentially lead to the thing he wished for—no matter who would accompany him on the journey.   
It wasn’t easy to make the medicine, but when you finally had it, you walked back to the Great Hall, with your heart hammering against your ribs. You were sure if somebody spoke to you at that very moment, you couldn’t even hear him, that’s how loud your heart was. But you walked straight ahead, taking the path you have taken so many times in the past in which might have been the last journey there.   
You knocked on his door quietly, perhaps too quietly, you reminisce as you waited for what felt like an eternity, but then the door opened, and they revealed Ivar standing there, no shirt and his upper body in its full glory. You gulped loudly as you eyes his torso, your mouth salivating at the view, but you tried to play it cool, as you coughed and grabbed the satchel hidden underneath your cloak.   
“Here is the remedy I told you about. Please, use it wisely, a few minutes before the act, and let the herbs do their job. Try not to concentrate on it too much, just try and relax, and all should be fine then,” you smiled tightly, handing him the little leather bag, and as you planned to walk away from there, you felt Ivar’s hand wrapping around your wrist, keeping you from doing so. 

“Why the rush? I haven’t seen you in ages, so it seems. Every time I walked by your hut, your grandmother told me you weren’t home,” he stepped away from the door, but still keeping his fingertips on your skin, in case you decided to make a break for it.   
You looked at him again, then, and saw the determination on his face, and knew all too well that there wasn’t any other way than walking in and actually having a conversation with him. He was stubborn like a bull, and you’d rather have a brief talk with him than trying to get out of there against his mind. You were hurt, but you weren’t stupid, and so you complied as you walked inside, much to Ivar’s excitement.   
When he saw that you made yourself somehow comfortable on the chair in the corner of the room, he hopped towards the chalice with ale and swallowed a part of the content of the satchel in his hand, much to your surprise. You gulped again, this time feeling your cheeks heating up, as Ivar eyed you, as if noticing your charm for the first time ever, or so it felt to you. To him, he just finally did what he always did behind your back, devouring you with his eyes, finding every curve, every little dimple on your body adorable. Now, he could finally let you see his searching eyes as they scanned your body, still hidden underneath too many layers of clothes.   
You squirmed in your seat, heating up underneath Ivar’s gaze, but still trying to remain as calm as you could on the outside, and failing miserably.   
“When you said you wanted to be near me, what exactly did you mean by it, my beautiful dove? You ran away before I could ask you, and then you wouldn’t speak to me or even see me, so I couldn’t get an answer,” Ivar mumbled into the chalice as he took another gulp of his ale, his eyes still fixated on you.   
Well, you thought, now or never.   
Standing up, you walked towards him and taking the chalice from his surprised hand you took a large gulp, calming your nerves a little with the tasty ale as you looked at Ivar from behind the golden pottery. 

“I meant exactly what I said, Ivar. You might find it hard to comprehend, but some people do find you attractive, you know?”   
“Do you find me attractive, love?” Ivar purred as he took the chalice from your hand, placing in on the table beside you two, and stepping a bit closer to you, his hand inching near to your face.   
But you took a step backwards before he could touch you and gave him a pointed look.   
“I do, and I’m not afraid to say it, my prince. Since I was a child, I have had feelings for you and didn’t even know such feelings existed, but I kept quiet. Well, no more. Even if you wanted me just to try what I have given to you, I want it. I want you, Ivar,” you whispered, this time not flinching when he raised his hand to touch your face.   
“I have wanted to taste these lips for so many moons, my love. Sometimes, they are the only things I can think about, and the thought has given me a great relief even in the worst of my pains. Why would you think I didn’t want you when you are the only woman, besides my mother, that I even let to come so close?”  
“What about Freydis, then?” You couldn’t help yourself as you asked him.   
He grimaced hearing the name, but his hand never ceased its movement, caressing your cheek as if you were made from the rarest of materials and would break any moment.   
“She was beautiful, that much is true, but I could never really be myself with her. She didn’t understand me the way you do, nobody does,” he added, looking you deep in your eyes, trying the waters with gently swiping his lips across yours, and when he heard the ragged breath in you took, he saw it as his chance and didn’t hold back this time.   
When your lips finally connected, your knees bucked and you almost lost balance, that’s how powerful it was. But there was no holding back from either of you. You both waited too long for this, to feel the arms of the other encircled around you, lips melted together. 

You didn’t know if you were kissing for a minute or an hour, and you didn’t care. You didn’t have any other place to be, and even if you did, you would have never gone because this was what you wanted and craved. And from the full-blown pupils of Ivar’s eyes, you saw that he was as engrossed in you as you were in him.   
His hands started exploring your body gently, a little unsure of themselves as he didn’t really know what was good and what didn’t work. And while you were in no way some femme fatale, you learned a thing or two, and so you were there if he needed your guidance, but were more than willing to let him take control over the whole ordeal.   
Ivar was discovering your curves with patience you didn’t know this man had, his hand gently squeezing your breasts and continuing further down to caress your hips which were pushed against the table with ale on it.   
And then it hit you: he was standing way too long for it to be comfortable for him, and while you knew he didn’t want to stop what was happening, you couldn’t have him suffer with you.   
You pulled away from the kiss and Ivar was almost asking you why in the hell would you do that, but you silenced him with a quick peck, and took his hand in yours, leading him towards the enticing bed. 

You pushed Ivar down and without hesitation got to work on his braces, pulling on the leather straps with ease caused by years of practice, mindful of his legs as you pulled the whole thing down, freeing him from his confines.   
“You didn’t have to do that, I was fine,” he grumbled a little grumpily, and you raised a brow at him.   
“Why are you saying this? We both know your legs would hurt sooner or later if they hadn’t started already, and I want today to be all about pleasure and no pain. You don’t need to keep a tough face around me, Ivar. It’s me, Y/N, I know you like the back of my hand, so, please, don’t tell me that you would be fine standing for so long. Besides, I think what we’re about to do is much better done in bed, laying,” you smirked saying the last bit, and Ivar’s lips tugged into a small smile.   
Victory, you thought, and climbed onto the bed and seated yourself carefully in Ivar’s lap, still not putting too much pressure on his legs, just in case.   
“You’re so damn pretty, Y/N. But what if it doesn’t work?” Worry laced in his voice, Ivar’s eyes widened as he realised he still didn’t feel any pressure in his pants.   
You smiled at him and kissed the corner of his mouth, letting your own hands do some exploring, sliding from he pan of his shoulders to his muscly arms and back up again, only to slide them down across his torso, making Ivar hiss in pleasure. 

“If it doesn’t work, we’ll just make out, I think it’s a good deal either way. But stop thinking about it so much. Enjoy the moment, my love. Close your eyes, and let the pleasure take over your body,” you whispered seductively, not really sure where the confidence in your stemmed, but that wasn’t important at that very moment. What was important was that he listened to you, closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.   
Your own eyes scanned his body, not really understanding why would anyone ever walked out on him. Not only was he beautiful on the outside, and you meant his legs as well, he was beautiful on the inside as well, if somebody tried just a little bit.   
You bent down and let your lips trail down the column of his neck, Ivar taking a ragged breath in as you did so. You smiled against his skin and continued your assault, sucking the skin just above his right clavicle in, while your nails scraped down his abs. The slightest of moans left Ivar’s mouth, and it only spurred you on.   
Lightly putting your hands on his thigh, careful not to be too aggressive and hurt him, your mouth went even souther, biting him right between his pecs, and before he could finish groaning, your tongue circled his nipple, biting into it ever so slightly making Ivar’s eyes shot open. 

He didn’t say anything, just watched you with hooded eyes as you played with his nipples, your hands massaging his thighs, ever so close to home but still not touching him there.  
You slowly sat back up, staring Ivar deep in his eyes as you carefully removed your dress, lace by lace, fabric by fabric until you were completely bare in front of him. What you thought were hooded eyes before could not compete with the dark look of lust he had on now. His hands flew to grope your breasts, kneading the soft flesh between his fingers and pinching your nipples to make them as hard as his still were. Your back arched and you sat down a little more thanks to it, your now bare core swiping against Ivar’s clothed one.   
He hissed audibly, and you thought you did something wrong and hurt him, and so you tried to lift back up, but Ivar’s calloused fingers stopped you, pushing you back against him, and that’s when you felt it.   
His cock was straining against his pants.   
You both looked down between your bodies simultaneously, watching as your unable fingers swiftly undid his pants, freeing his now proudly standing cock from its confines.   
“Well, I think we no longer have to worry, what do you think?” You smirked but didn’t await his answers as you went to all fours, your mouth latching on his swollen tip.   
Ivar couldn’t hold back anymore. He groaned loudly, whispering your name as you alternated between bobbing your head up and down and hollowing your cheek, sucking on him like your life depended on it. 

He felt a weird pressure in his lower belly and felt his balls tightening, and pulled you off of him swiftly.   
“There is no way I was waiting this long only to be done so quickly,” he stated as a man with a mission, but before you could ask him what was the determination all about, he pulled you on top of him and rolled the two of you, so that you were laying splayed underneath him.   
“My turn,” Ivar smirked and did precisely as you did, kissing down your body, enjoying the little mewls escaping your lips, but when he got to your core, you stopped his head. He looked up in question, and you shrugged.   
“You don’t have to do that, you know that, right? Today should be about you, Ivar, we have plenty of time-“  
“I have wanted you for so long, Y/N. I’m not leaving this bed until I’ve tasted every inch of your body. Now, let me make you feel good,” he smiled and bit into your inner thigh, a little too hard, and you knew the indents of his teeth would be there for days, just like Ivar imagined. He wanted you to wear all the little love marks proudly, as you were finally his and he could have his way with you. And everybody would know it by the end of the day, Ivar would make sure of it.   
He licked your labia, sucking on the lower lips, enjoying the taste of you. Then, he saw the little numb which was getting more swollen by the second, and he grinned wickedly, wanting nothing more than for you to scream his name in pleasure. And so he dove in, sucking harshly on your clit, holding your legs spread open with his shoulders and upper arms, his hands holding your belly down from trashing too much on the bed. 

But you couldn’t contain yourself. For a man who had never done it before, Ivar was too good. All your senses were in override, and you had a hard time breathing, that’s how intense it was. And when he took his hand and pushed a finger into your gaping hole, you were a goner. You screamed in ecstasy, your legs keeping Ivar between your legs as he drove out your high.   
“Well,” he said when he was sure your orgasm was over and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, “I think it’s safe to say the whole Great Hall had heard my name on your lips, my love,” he laughed as he climbed on top of you. You smiled warmly at him and caught his still very hard dick in your hands, massaging it gently before you pulled him to your pussy. You needed him inside you, and there wasn’t a rational thought in your brain that would dare to tell you otherwise.   
Ivar understood you well and pushed into you without further ado, both of you groaning at the blissful feeling of connection.   
“You’re so fucking tight and warm, my love,” Ivar breathed out when he regained his composure and started thrusting into you. His thrusts were sloppy already, but you were surprised nor angry. Your own second climax was quickly approaching as Ivar hit all the right places inside you, your hand circling your clit to get there with him.   
It took just a few minutes before you were both screaming in pleasure as your orgasms caught you, Ivar spilling deep inside you, his arms struggling to keep him above you from the force of his climax. 

When he felt like falling, he rolled onto his side and crumbled, still not really catching his breath.   
He finally looked at you, and you were already beaming with happiness.   
“Safe to say, the magic herbs worked, Y/N. Hope you have a whole garden devoted to just them because I’m not planning on leaving this bed any time soon,” he smirked at you and kissed your nose as you laughed.   
“We’ll see, I think we should test my other theory next time,” you said mysteriously, and you saw that you caught his attention once again, but this time, he didn’t say anything as he just pulled you closer to his body, revelling int he feeling of your naked skin pressed against his. He couldn’t wait to see the theory you had for him in future. Now, he was just happy he had you and that you weren’t going anywhere. 


End file.
